dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary Oak vs Paul
Gary Oak vs Paul is Peep4Life's seventy-fifth DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 15! Pokemon vs Pokemon! Two of Ash's best rivals meet in a never before seen battle, but when the Pokemon's lives are also at stake, which trainer is the greater rival? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight "This will be a full six on six Pokemon battle. Featuring Gary Oak from Pallet Town!" The announcer boomed as Gary made his way to the arena. His army of cheerleaders backed him the entire way, before his opponent was revealed. "And Paul from Veilstone City!" The announcer continued. Gary smugly grinned at Paul. "Can't promise this'll be an enjoyable battle for you, Paul!" Paul remained unfazed. "We'll just see, hit me with everything you've got!" Here we go! ' "Drapion, stand by for battle!" Paul commanded. His scorpion Pokemon appeared from a flash of light and loomed over Gary. "Go, Golem!" Gary responded, summoning his rock/ground Pokemon. "Golem Lem." Golem commented, glaring at the scorpion. Paul acted first, realising his type match ups favoured Gary. "Drapion, move around Golem and use Toxic Spikes!" His Pokemon obeyed, scurrying around Golem and dropping his venom into the floor. "Golem, use Rollout to cut him off!" Gary instructed, noticing Drapion's movement patterns. Golem responded by curling into a ball and chasing the scorpion into a corner until Paul spoke up. "Drapion return!" Paul ordered, enveloping his Pokemon in a red beam from the pokeball. He then picked out another Pokemon: "Gastrodon, stand by for battle!" He summoned his water type and looked across at Gary, who continued to order Golem to use Rollout. "Gastrodon, use Muddy Water as a Counter Shield!" His Pokemon used the move and caught Golem up in a torrent of filthy water. "Oh no, Golem!" Gary cried out as his teammate was whisked away. Golem landed with a thud but was generally unharmed. "Use Magnitude, Golem!" Gary instructed. Golem leaped into the air, but on his descent, Gary ordered Gastrodon to use Body Slam and land on top of the rock/ground type. With Gastrodon now on Golem's back, it was a prime position for: "Ice Beam, now!" Gastrodon fired his move right into the shell of Golem, freezing the Pokemon solid. But due to his unbalanced stance, Golem fell forward, breaking the ice and- in turn- his body. '''Golem defeated by Gastrodon- Paul leads 6-5! ' With Golem defeated, Gary sent in his next Pokemon: "Go, Umbreon!" Gary instructed, a little uneasy compared to his approach to the beginning of the battle. Umbreon then creased in pain, Toxic Spikes having their way with the dark type. "Gastrodon, Body Slam!" The Pokemon took to the air and went Umbreon's way. "Umbreon, use Psychic!" Gary instructed, watching on as his dark type gripped the sea slug in the air. Gastrodon was hurled to the floor, badly wounded by the attack. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Gastrodon leaped up to avoid the manoeuvre, "Ice Beam!" Paul demanded. His Pokemon fired the attack but Umbreon met it with a Shadow Ball and sent the attack back at Gastrodon. "Don't be pathetic and GET UP!" Paul ordered, but it was too late. "Psychic again!" Gary instructed, as Umbreon lifted the weakened Gastrodon and hurled it away from the field and through the barricade. '''Gastrodon defeated by Umbreon- scores tied at 5-5! "Good work Umbreon!" Gary smiled, returning the Pokemon. He then picked off another pokeball from his belt. "I choose you, Arcanine!" The fire type stood proudly in the field. "Ursaring, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted, still furious at Gastrodon's loss. "Bulk Up, Ursaring!" snapped Paul. His Pokemon faithfully obeyed, as Gary took a different approach: "Use Flame Wheel!" Gary commanded, watching Arcanine engulf itself in flames. "Now, Ursaring, use Hammer Arm!" Paul barked, watching on. But Ursaring was too slow, and took a Flame Wheel to the chest. The attack did have one fault for Arcanine: he was now right where Ursaring wanted him. "Alright, Slash!" Paul urged. Arcanine tried to leap back but took a large cut down its back, slowing it. "Go for a Takedown, Arcanine." He knew it was a risk, but he needed to do as much damage as he could or else Ursaring was going to be as far as he went. Arcanine understood this too, and charged Ursaring, tackling him but not knocking the ferocious bear down. Then Arcanine winced, stopping in its tracks. "Huh?" Gary wondered. Paul smiled a nasty grin. "I would expect a careless trainer to make that kind of mistake, not the fabled Gary Oak... Ursaring, Hammer Arm!" Ursaring looked down at his weakened foe, and crushed its ribs with its mighty arms. But somehow, Arcanine clung to life. "FIRE BLAST, NOW!" With the distance minimal, Arcanine couldn't ''miss. The attack sent Ursaring flying, burning its fur and leaving that same status condition on Ursaring. Snarling, Paul withdrew Ursaring. Gary took the opportunity to do the same for Arcanine, allowing a little rest. "Electivire, I choose you!" "Electivire, stand by for battle!" Like Umbreon, Gary's Electivire was subject to the Toxic Spikes and flinched in pain. "Use Thunder Punch!" Gary cried. "Protect!" Paul countered. Gary's Electivire bounced right off the guard of Paul's. "Now, ensnare it!" Paul's Electivire then grabbed its foe's arms with his wiring. "Now, Brick Break!" Paul demanded. His electric type obeyed, slamming his hand into the head of his poisoned foe. "Come on, Electivire- use Thunder!" Gary ordered, but his Pokemon simply couldn't, collapsing to its knee as Paul's own Electivire stood over it. "Finish it off with another Brick Break!" Paul cried out, as his Pokemon hastily obeyed, ending its counterpart. '''Gary's Electivire defeated by Paul's Electivire- Paul leads 5-4! ' Gary now began to panic a little, and called on his next Pokemon: "Arcanine, I choose you!" His weakened fire type barely stood and clumsily staggered as the poison tortured its skin and fur. "I need you to do this for me, use Fire Spin and engulf the field!" His Pokemon obeyed, using most of his remaining strength to destroy the spikes and collapse on its front. "Electivire, finish it off with Thunder!" Paul hastily cried. Obeying, his Pokemon blasted Arcanine with a foul amount of electricity, finishing off the wounded Arcanine. Arcanine defeated by Paul's Electivire- Paul leads 5-3! ' "Go, Scizor!" Gary called, bringing in his bug/steel type for the first time in the battle. "Scizor, Quick Attack!" The Pokemon rushed Electivire, knocking it over. "Don't let it up, hit it with Metal Claw!" Scizor raked Electivire, who grabbed out at the Pokemon with an arm, retaliating with Thunder when Paul gave the word. When Electivire went to bind Scizor, the bug fired a Swift, hitting the electric type in the back. "Electivire, get it together!" Paul ordered. But it was too late; Scizor had cut deep, and Electivire simply couldn't hit back. After a few agonising seconds, Scizor brought a Metal Claw down on Electivire's face- ending Paul's most loyal companion. '''Paul's Electivire defeated by Scizor- Paul leads 4-3! ' Mercilessly, Paul went for his advantage- "Magmortar, stand by for battle!" His colossal fire type stood before Scizor, but Gary soon substituted. "Go, Umbreon!" His dark type reemerged, but was still under the effects of poison. "Shadow Ball!" Gary commanded. "Rock Tomb!" Paul countered, as rocks rained down on the shadowy blob. "Now, use Flamethrower!" Paul snapped, trying to end Umbreon. "Counter with Sand Attack!" Gary called, watching the Flamethrower inevitably die out. But Magmortar was back on the offensive: "Use Smog!" Paul cried out. Umbreon took the brunt of the move and slowly began to falter. "Come on Umbreon, hang in there and use Shadow Ball!" The attack connected with Magmortar, but while there was damage done, the fire type never broke his stride. "Magmortar, Flamethrower!" Paul ordered, watching his Pokemon burn Umbreon to a crisp. "Umbreon, NO!" Gary wailed as his team were reduced to two... '''Umbreon defeated by Magmortar- Paul leads 4-2! "Go, Blastoise!" Gary cried. "Magmortar, return. "Torterra, stand by for battle!" The two final evolved starters stared across the field. "We won't lose!" Gary promised. "You're about to be very disappointed." Paul sneered. "Torterra, Stone Edge!" "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" The water move eliminated the rocks and caught Torterra in the face, but the grass type began to walk forwards. "Frenzy Plant, go!" Paul ordered, watching his starter attack Blastoise viciously. Blastoise struggled against the plants, but spun about in his shell, getting up close with Torterra. "Use Bite!" Gary shouted, but as his Pokemon went to obey, he noticed Paul smugly grin. Torterra's vine grip hung Blastoise by his cannons. "Combine Crunch and Giga Drain, Torterra!" Paul ordered sickly. Blastoise's health was sapped away and his face was bitten into again and again. "Free yourself with Rapid Spin!" Blastoise struggled against his restraints until Gary recalled him with his pokeball. "Go, Scizor!" Gary announced, summoning his bug/steel type. "Torterra return. Drapion, stand by for battle!" Drapion scuttered towards Scizor and clenched its claws. "Scizor, Steel Wing!" Gary instructed. His Pokemon obeyed, lunging at Drapion and hitting it hard on the head. A little dazed, Drapion backed away. "Unbelievable. Drapion return." Paul sulked. "Ursaring, stand by for battle!" "How many substitutions are you going to use?" Gary asked angrily. "If that's where your attention is, you've already lost: Ursaring use Hammer Arm!" Paul barked. With his focus elsewhere, Gary failed to give instruction in time for Scizor- the bug helplessly got crushed under Ursaring's might, breaking the armour and the bug beneath it. Scizor is eliminated by Ursaring- Paul leads 4-1! ' "That leaves you, Blastoise." Gary said, summoning the Pokemon. "Ursaring, return. Drapion, stand by for battle!" Paul decided, maybe Drapion could redeem itself. "Skull Bash, Blastoise!" Gary ordered. "Clench him and use Poison Fang!" Paul demanded, watching his Pokemon obey his direction. Blastoise was shot with the poison and staggered away. "HYDRO PUMP!" Gary called, seeing if is reliable move would pay off. Drapion took the attack, but climbed back to its vertical base. "Use Rapid Spin, Blastoise!" Gary screamed, feeling the pressure. His Pokemon span at Drapion until it was blocked by the claws of the scorpion. "Cross Poison!" Paul instructed, his Pokemon leaking poison into the body of Blastoise, before throwing him at Gary's feet. "Oh NO!" Gary shrieked, as he realised he was entirely beaten. "Finish them both off with Pin Missile!" Paul ordered, his scorpion bombarding the trainer and Pokemon alike. The end for Gary Oak- the end for his team. '''Blastoise eliminated by Drapion- Paul wins 4-0! ' '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Season Finale Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Series themed DBX Fights